Anna
by Mili Black
Summary: Apenas e finalmente Anna. Só Anna.


**Anna  
**_Por Mili Black  


* * *

_

_**P****r**e__**t**_é_r__**i**__t_o _I_**m**_**p**__**e**_r_**f**_e_i_t_o_**  
**

Ela queria ser perfeita, mas não era.

Tinha os cabelos loiros e curtos, olhos castanhos e vazios, pele branca e gélida. Anna tinha uma beleza incomum e despercebida, que a tornava apenas mais um no meio de todos.

Mas não por tanto tempo.

Ela queria ser perfeita, mas não era.

Os olhos vazios não transmitiam nada além do nada. Não transmitiam nada além de Anna.

O que Anna era? – Anna era o nada. Nada para os seus pais, além de um estorvo.

Nada além da 'Menina Demônio'.

Nada além de nada.

Ela queria ser perfeita, mas não era.

Nada-Anna.

Nada-Anna.

Nada-Anna.

Não a deixavam ser perfeita, com tantos sentimentos ruins a sua volta, com tantos pensamentos de ódio que a sufocavam e a matavam lentamente.

Bem...

... Lentamente.

E ela deixava de ser nada-Anna para virar Anna-nada.

Anna-nada.

Anna-nada.

Anna-nada além de _ódio._

* * *

_P_**r**e_**t**_é_r__**i**__t_o **M**a_i__**s**__**-**__q__**u**__e-_**p**er_**f**__e_**i**t_**o**_

Anna já quisera ser perfeita, mas agora já não quer mais.

Ela já se acostumara com os olhares furtivos em sua direção.

Ela já se acostumara a ser chamada de Menina Demônio.

Ela já se acostumara a não esperar mais amor dos pais.

Ela já se acostumara a odiar tudo a sua volta.

Ela já se acostumara a tudo ser tão... _Desprezível_.

Anna já quisera ser perfeita, mas agora já não quer mais.

Ela já se acostumara a ser a menos desprezível de todos ali.

Porque ela precisara encontrar alguma pessoa mais desprezível que ela...

... Anna-nada percebera que todos ali eram mais desprezíveis do que ela já fora.

Ela já se acostumara a criar demônios.

Ela já se acostumara ao ódio.

Ela já se acostumara a tudo – tudo o que nunca ninguém se acostumara.

E descobrira que esse era o tipo de vida que preferira para ela.

Anna já quisera ser perfeita, mas agora já não quer mais.

Anna jamais fora perfeita.

* * *

**Futuro **do _Pretérito_

E Anna-nada viraria apenas...

Uma sombra do que ela agora queria ser.

Viraria apenas um ser sem coração, pois nem ódio ela esconderia ali.

Por que ela se esqueceria de quando seus pais a teriam abandonado.

Por que ela se esqueceria de sua existêcia desprezível.

Por que não existiria Nada-Anna nem Anna-nada.

Seria apenas...

Uma mancha escura.

Apenas durante algum tempo.

Ela não seria o nada, não seria o estorvo, não seria o ódio.

Mas certamente, nunca mais seria ela mesma.

Pois ela encontraria uma senhora que a ajudaria, que a tiraria dessas sombras, e a Nada-Anna, Anna-Nada e a Sombra que antes ela era antes não existiria mais, porque ela viraria Anna.

Só Anna.

Tentaria esquecer-se dos terríveis pais – e ela certamente acha que conseguirá.

Porque ela seria agora Anna. Uma Itako. Uma pessoa que teria amigos.

E brevemente, um marido.

Yoh.

* * *

**Presente**

Anna está contente – ou quase isso – desde muito tempo...

Mas, agora, ela consegue seguir seu caminho quase em paz. Os pensamentos das outras pessoas que ela escuta continuam sendo cheios de ódio, rancor e intensos, mas... ela está aprendendo a controlá-los graças a Kino.

Ela vive ralhando com seu noivo. Vive ralhando com os amigos do seu noivo. E vive assistindo novelas – e estudando.

E vive treinando seu noivo também, pois ele seria o Rei Shaman.

Pela promessa que ele a fez.

Pela promessa de tirá-la dessa vida amaldiçoada.

E pelo amor que tem a ele. Amor, que antes nunca tinha achado existir.

_Amor_

Ela agora sorria de vez em quando.

Ela agora sabia o quão era bom ter amigos.

Ela agora sabia que poderia ser normal, mesmo sendo anormal.

Ela agora sabia que o mundo não é feito apenas de rancor.

Ela agora sabia o que era chorar _de felicidade_.

Mas ainda há vestígios das antigas Anna. Da Nada-Anna, da Anna-nada e da Sombra. Por que isso é algo que ela nunca mais vai esquecer.

Porém ela pode tentar fazer isso.

Anna continuava sendo fria.

Só que Anna sabia em quem encontrar seu calor.

Anna se lembra de quando deseja ser perfeita. E agradece por não ter conseguido isso.

* * *

_Futuro do Presente  
_

E ela anseia.

Anna – a nova Anna – anseia pelo futuro, apesar de não demonstrar.

E nunca demonstrará.

Mas ela, nesse futuro, irá ver que a espera para esse futuro valeu a pena.

E que ela pode se quiser ou não seguir as regras de forma certa. Porque é ela que vive, e é ela que pode transformar sua vida em algo que vala a pena viver.

E não há mais a necessidade de palavras...

Por que agora ela é que traçará seu futuro.

* * *

**N/A: **Essa foi a maior viagem que fiz na minha vida. Tipo, COMO eu posso ter escrito isso? É MUITO VIAJADO! Mas eu gostei. TALVEZ eu estivesse por efeito de bebidas ilícitas quando fiz isso... uhahuauhhua. Primeira fanfic de Shaman King, me perdoem por algo erro brutal. Ah, e qualquer semelhança com outra fanfic e pah é mera coincidência. Porque estou dizendo isso? Por que tem uma fic de Death Note que é parecidissima com essa, tanto que eu me assustei. Mas, enfim... Se gostaram da história, um coment, sim? Beijos:*

**Mili Black.**


End file.
